At present, a user may acquire off-line resource information as well as on-line resource information. For example, the user may acquire product information at an off-line physical shop, or, may acquire on-line product information on the internet.
At present, a user may only use a single resource such as off-line resource information or on-line resource information. It is difficult to realize the effective resource allocation by using the off-line resource information and the on-line resource information separately, since each of them has both advantages and drawbacks.